


Dinner with the  hairstylist

by Crebskybias



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sterek Campaign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crebskybias/pseuds/Crebskybias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek needs his hair cut. His stylist is sick. He gets Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First sight

Derek rolled around in his bed not wanting to get up. He groaned and looked at the clock. He saw the time and decided to get up. Derek woke up and looked in the mirror. "God. I need to get this mess cleaned."

Derek showered and got ready. He called the salon before hand. The receptionist's voice echoed over through the phone. "Plush salon how may I help you?"

Derek asked the woman nicely. "Is Barbara in today?"

The woman replied. "Oh sorry honey. She is out today. We have a new stylist in today would you mind having him cut you?"

Derek replied. "No. That'll be great. Thank you, see you soon."

Derek put his leather jacket on and went out to the car. He started the car and drove to the salon. When he arrived he went and bought a couple dozen donuts for the girls like he usually did. He went in and gave Dana the donuts and she put them in the back. He walked over to the receptionist's desk and put his name in. Two minutes later a man walked up front and said with a very unique voice. "Hale? Mr. Hale?" Derek stood up but didn't feel the warm blush coming over his face.

Derek went back and got his hair washed then went and sat in Stiles' chair. "What do you want today honey?" Stiles said in his peculiar voice.

Derek smiled. "Go with your instinct." Derek somehow trusted Stiles.

"Just clean up my beard and you have freedom on my hair." Derek laughed a little.

"Ok." Stiles said as he started on Derek's face. "Oh honey how long has it been since you were baby faced?"

Derek looked at him. "Not since I was a freshman in highschool." Stiles made a tsk tsk sound.

Derek blushed badly. Stiles finished his face and started on his mess of hair. "Honey, you need a new style." Stiles said seriously.

Derek smiled at him. "Then give me a new style."

Stiles smiled and went to work. He gave Derek a fauxhawk and even gave him some highlights in the front. Derek smiled widely and looked at Stiles. "Wow. This is amazing. You are great." Derek hugged him and went to pay.

"It's on the house honey." the receptionist said.

Derek looked at her. "I couldn't let you do that."

Derek wrote his number down. "Give this to the man that did my hair."

Derek walked out. He drove home and walked around in his pajamas. "Is he going to call?"

Derek felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it and saw that it was just Laura texting him. He texted her a picture of his hair. She texted him saying it looked cute. Then his phone interrupted his reply. Stiles was calling him. "Hello?" He heard Stiles' voice.

"Hi. Um. Stiles? This is Derek. Derek Hale." He said nervously. "Would you want to go to dinner tonight with me?"

"Um. Sure hun." Stiles answered awkwardly. "So what time are you gunna pick me up?"

Derek blushed. "Um. Uh. Seven o'clock sound good?"

Stiles replied quickly. "Perfect babe. See you then."


	2. The pick up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner. Derek may just find out what is going on with him.

Derek looked at his watch. It was six thirty. His heart was beating like a rabbit running from a pack of greyhounds. He paced back and forth. Derek had never felt this way before about anyone. Why was he like this for Stiles? He continued to pace back and forth. Derek finally got fed up and went out to buy some preparations for the date. Derek ran to the store and picked up flowers and chocolates and got Stiles a little teddy bear also. Derek felt his phone vibrating. It was Laura again. Derek picked up the phone. "Hello?" Derek said aggravated.

Laura replied back to him. "YOU HAVE A DATE?!?!? MY BABY BROTHER HAS A DATE?!?!?!?"

Derek growled into the phone at his sister. "Yes. Laura. I have a date now don't yell it for the world to hear."

Laura sighed. "Sorry. You just haven't been on a date since High school. With what was that kids name? Um. Stills? No. STILES!! That's his name. Stiles Stilinski." 

Derek gasped. "I gotta go Laura! Talk to you later bye,"

Derek thought back. He remembered his first date with Stiles. He took him to the movies. They had a great time together. Derek thought that him and Stiles would be together forever. Then the day that Stiles had to move came. It was the middle of his senior year. It was their five month anniversary. Stiles came up to Derek crying. Derek hugged and kissed him. Derek asked him. "What's wrong Stiles?" 

Stiles said to him. "Derek I have to break up with you."

Derek was crushed from that point in his life on. Stiles had been his first everything. He was his first kiss, love, lover, and anything else. Derek didn't date since Stiles broke up with him. Stiles moved to New York after that. Derek hadn't heard from him or seen him.

Derek thought back to how he felt. He wonder if Stiles would remember him. He ran to his car at six forty five. He drove off frantically towards the address Stiles gave him. "Why didn't I remember his name when I heard it?"

Derek pulled up to the apartment building. He honked his horn three times. Stiles ran out and got in the car. "Hey Hun!" 

Derek blushed brightly. It was the voice that threw him off and the longer hair with highlights in it. "Hey!" 

Stiles raised a brow at Derek. "Why did you ask me to dinner?" 

Derek smiled at the kid he used to date. "I thought that the tip I left wasn't enough."

Stiles blushed. "The hundred dollars wasn't enough?"

Derek looked at Stiles. "Do you really not remember me?"


	3. The realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds out something. He never expected.

Stiles looked at his face closely. "Nope. Sorry Hun."

Derek looked at him. He was close to tears. "It's me. Derek Hale. You know remember when you were in high school. In your junior year?"

Stiles eyes widened. "D-Derek? I-I-I thought I would never see you again." 

Derek smiled and started to tear up. He planted a passionate deep kiss on Stiles' lips. Stiles slipped his tongue into Derek's mouth smiling. Derek pulled away. "You broke my heart, you know?"

Stiles looked down and cleared his throat. "It broke my heart to have to do that to you. I was in love you. I still am."

Derek's face burned red. He stuttered so bad that he couldn't respond. Derek smiled dumbly at what his ex just said. "I-I-I-I-I-"

Stiles smiled and giggled. "Is my jock still mine?" Stiles moved in closer planting a kiss on Derek's lips. He looked in Derek's eyes. "I never stopped thinking about you."

Derek's face burned a brighter red. He looked at Stiles longingly. He pushed his lips back against Stiles'. He smiled widely and nodded furiously. "Why didn't you ever email me or text me?"

Stiles looked at him. "I thought you hated me. You couldn't even speak to me when I did it."

Derek kissed him. "Just shut up. I never hated you. I would never hate you."

He started the car smiling. Derek put the car in drive, and drove off. He sat in his seat uncomfortably. He wanted to just grab Stiles out of his seat and bring him to the backseat and do things like they used to. He continued until they made it to the restaurant. When he parked he turned to talk to Stiles and he felt him plant a kiss on his lips. Derek got into the kiss the longer that it lasted. Stiles also got into the kiss. His stomach started growling. He started giggling. "Sorry, Der. I haven't eaten all day."

Derek chuckled a little bit. He smiled and kissed Stiles again. "It's ok. Let's go get some food. Mister Stilinski."

Stiles laughed. He then glared at Derek. "Don"t call me that. Mr. Stilinski is my father."

Derek felt something in his head and heart. He didn't recognize this feeling. He struggled to figure it out. Once they got out of the car, the cold wind hit their bare hands. Stiles shivered a little bit. Derek loved his leather jacket. He never let anyone wear it or touch it. He saw Stiles shivering and sighed. He put his jacket on Stiles and grabbed his cold clammy hand and pulled him into a warm, not expected kiss.


End file.
